A fuel cell stack is known to be typically configured by alternate stacking of a tabular fuel cell and a metal current collecting member (For example, reference is made to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-135272).
The fuel cell includes an anode, a cathode and a solid electrolyte layer between the anode and the cathode.